Folge 7 - Eine neue Welt
Eine neue Welt (Originaltitel: The World to Come) ist die siebente Folge der ersten Staffel von Carnival Row. ZusammenfassungDie Zusammenfassung stammt - umformuliert - vom Episodenguide zur Episode 7 - The World to Come der Seite Serienjunkies. Abgerufen am 2. September 2019 Rycroft Philostrate hat einige der Beweise, die er gegen den Serienmörder gesammelt hat, seinen Kollegen vorenthalten. Deshalb gerät er nun selbst in den Verdacht, der gesuchte Mörder zu sein. Er wird verhaftet und eingesperrt. Während der Haft begegnet er erneut Vignette Stonemoss, die selbst Schwierigkeiten hat. Ezra Spurnrose überlegt, wie es in der nächsten Zeit weitergehen soll,. Seine Schwester Imogen und Agreus treffen sich - und das hat Konsequenzen. Sophie macht Jonah ein Angebot, das er kaum ausschlagen kann. InhaltInhalt stammt - übersetzt - von der Seite des englischen Carnival Row Wikis, abgerufen am 11. September 2019. Philo wird in einer Kutsche von Constable Berwick und Sergeant Dombey zur Wachtmeisterei No. 6 zurückgebracht. Er beharrt darauf, mit den Morden nichts zu tun zu haben. Magistrat Flute fällt es jedoch schwer ihm zu glauben, hat er doch Beweise zurückgehalten. Er wird nach unten in den Zellentrakt gebracht und in eine Zelle mit Menschen gesteckt. Dombey hofft, dass sie Philo ordentlich verdreschen. Vignette ist ebenfalls im Zellentrakt und warnt ihn vor dem Angriff. Philo kann die Angreifer abwehren. Imogen und Agreus kehren von der Auktion zurück, wo sie sich richtig amüsiert haben. Imogen hat an diesem Abend festgestellt, dass sie eigentlich keinen von denen ausstehen kann, die sie kennt. Afissa kommt auf sie zu und informiert sie, dass die Polizei da war. Ezra ergänzt, dass ihr Vater einer schwangeren Fee Zuflucht gewährt hat. Dagegen kann er zwar nichts mehr tun, aber er kann gegen die Lage intervenieren, in die sich Imogen mit Agreus gebracht hat. Er meint, dass Agreus zu viel von seiner Schwester verlangt und will mit dem Faun darüber verhandeln, dass er die Verbindung zu Imogen fallen lässt. Er fragt sich, ob Imogen Agreus‘ Gesellschaft genießt, was sie jedoch bestreitet. Sergeant Dombey kommt in den Zellentrakt und stellt zu seinem Verdruss fest, dass es Philo blendend geht, während sich seine Zellengenossen stöhnend vor Schmerz winden. Er holt ihn aus der Zelle und sperrt ihn zu den Faeries. Das einzige was ihn jetzt noch von Vignette trennt, sind die Gitterstäbe zwischen ihren Zellen. Er dankt ihr für die Warnung. Beide erkundigen sich, weshalb der jeweils andere eingesperrt ist. Piety Breakspear informiert die Wahrsagerin, dass jemand wegen der Morde festgenommen wurde und meint, nun vor dem Schattenschlächter sicher zu sein. Die Wahrsagerin hat allerdings den Verdacht, dass der Falsche eingesperrt wurde. Sie weiß sicher, dass er hinter ihr her ist und weiß in diesem Moment, wer ihn gerufen hat. Trotz des Risikos geht Aoife fort. Runyan will abreisen und kauft am Bahnhof eine Fahrkarte nach Keranganz und trifft auf seinen alten Freund Horatio Symes, der als Tutor für Jonah Breakspear angeheuert wurde. Er erinnert Runyan daran, dass er einen Grad der Oppidian Universität hat und bietet ihm einen Job als weiterer Hauslehrer für Jonah an. Obwohl er zunächst zögert, nimmt Runyan schließlich an. Jonah und Sophie schlafen in der Kutsche miteinander. Sie erwähnt erneut eine mögliche Allianz zwischen ihnen. Sie warnt Jonah, dass die Macht seines Vaters abnimmt und er sich um seine Zukunft kümmern soll. Sie erklärt ihm, dass die Politik der Preis für Augenblicke ist, die alles verändern können. Vignette und Philo erzählen sich, was zu ihrer misslichen Lage hinter Gittern geführt hat. Sie erfährt, dass Aisling seine Mutter war, und er hört, dass die Republik Burgue sich die Bibliothek von Tirnanoc unter den Nagel gerissen hat. Ezra ist höchst erfreut über das Schiff, das mit Agreus‘ Geld ausgerüstet wurde. Er nennt es „''The Swan''“. Bei 50 Gulden pro Nase wird es sich rasch amortisieren. Nach drei Überfahrten wird sie in der Gewinnzone sein. Agreus sagt Ezra, dass er einst für fünf Jahre an einen Gutsbesitzer in New Freehold gebunden war. Die Arbeit sei zwar hart gewesen, doch er sei ein fairer Mann gewesen, weshalb Agreus Gulden für Gulden habe sparen können und so reich geworden sei. Ezra hat Erkundigungen über Agreus eingeholt und wundert sich, was ein Kopfgeldjäger eigentlich tut. Agreus erklärt ihm, dass ein Kopfgeldjäger jene Arbeiter jagt, die weggelaufen sind – was bedeutet, dass er seine eigenen Leute gejagt hat. Er ergänzt, dass er vor langer Zeit festgestellt hat, dass er, wenn er in der Welt der Menschen etwas erreichen will, nach den Regeln der Menschen leben muss. Ezra erklärt, er würde gern die Bedingungen des Arrangements zwischen Imogen und Agreus aushandeln. Später erklärt er Imogen, dass sie ihrer Verpflichtung gegenüber Agreus erst ledig sein wird, wenn sie ihm Zugang zum inneren Kreis ihrer Bekannten verschafft hat. Er informiert sie aber auch, dass Agreus eine Einladung zum Tee an diesem Nachmittag bei den Tripplehorns erhalten hat. Sie hätten darauf bestanden, dass das Bild, für das er geboten hat, ihnen ausgehändigt wird. Tourmaline fragt Fleury, ob sie Vignette gesehen hat, aber das ist nicht der Fall. Tourmaline hat den Verdacht, dass Vignette eingesperrt wurde und geht zur Wachtmeisterei, wo sie ihren Verdacht bestätigt findet. Mit Glück muss sie nur bezahlen, wenn sie das Geld nicht auftreiben kann, wird sie nach Tirnanoc zurückgeschickt. Constable Cuppins sagt Tourmaline, dass er Vignette freilässt, wenn sie am folgenden Tag 50 Gulden bezahlt. Portia Fyfe kommt zur Wachtmeisterei, um nach Philo zu sehen. Sie erfährt von Dombey, dass er verhaftet und des wegen Mordes angeklagt wurde. Als er ihr noch sagt, dass Philo ein Halbblut ist, wird Portia alles klar. Sie sagt, es sei eine Lüge gewesen, dass Philo ein Halbblut ist. Sie hätte Streit mit ihm gehabt und dies behauptet, um ihm eins auszuwischen. Magistrat Flute, Dombey und Berwick kommen in den Zellentrakt und berichten Philo, dass Portia vorbeigekommen sei und eine Aussage zu Protokoll gegeben habe, die es möglich erscheinen ließe, dass die Anklage gegen ihn fallen gelassen werde. Er beharrt jedoch darauf, dass er niemanden umgebracht habe, doch dass es wahr sei, dass Aisling Querelle seine Mutter gewesen sei. Flute ist schockiert, dass er Philo vertraut habe. Vignette hört schweigend mit, als dies offenbar wird. Runyan erscheint, um Jonah zu unterrichten, obwohl der überhaupt kein Interesse an den Studien hat. Jonah ist klar, dass Runyan die Arbeit braucht und schlägt ihm vor, Symes weiszumachen, dass Jonah gute Fortschritte macht, um dessen Vertrauen zu rechtfertigen. Er bietet ihm das Doppelte an, was Runyan für den Job zugesagt worden ist. Sollte er es nicht tun, will Jonah dafür sorgen, dass er gefeuert wird. Runyan durchschaut Jonahs Bluff. Man hat ihn angeheuert, um dem Jungen etwas Weisheit einzutrichtern. Er erwidert, Jonah könne seine Lehren annehmen oder nicht, aber er werde nicht für ihn lügen. Jonah wird schnell klar, dass Runyan anders ist als seine anderen Hauslehrer und entscheidet sich, Platz zu nehmen. Berwick, Cuppins und Dombey diskutieren darüber, dass Philo ein Halbblut ist und dass dies ihre Einheit in ein schlechtes Licht rücken wird. Sie könnten alle durch den Kakao gezogen werden, weil sie ihm nicht früher auf die Schliche gekommen sind. Dombey wehrt sich heftig dagegen, dass sein Ruf leidet und plant mit Berwick und Cuppins, wie am besten mit Philo umgegangen werden soll. Dombey sähe es am liebsten, wenn Philo getötet wird, bevor er vor Gericht kommt. Vignette sagt Philo, dass eine Mutter stolz darauf wäre, dass er standhaft geblieben ist und seine Herkunft nicht verleugnet. Er wundert sich, wer sein Vater sein könnte. Und äußert den Verdacht, dass der den Schattenschlächter kontrolliert. Ihm wird klar, dass der Killer keine Ahnung hat, wer er ist; anderenfalls würde er nicht die Lebern der Getöteten benötigen, aus denen er deren Geheimnisse erfahren kann und ihnen so zu ihm folgen kann. Berwick kommt herein und warnt Philo, dass Dombey plant, ihn umzubringen. Agreus und Fergus packen das Gemälde aus. Imogen bietet ihre Hilfe an, es gut platziert aufzuhängen. Nachdem sie einen Platz dafür gefunden haben, sehen sie es lange an, als wollten sie seine Bedeutung entschlüsseln. Agreus meint, es bedeute, dass alle irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle schweben. Imogen nimmt dagegen an, dass der Mann mit den Hörnern im Bild der Retter sei, der eine Frau aus der Normalität errette. Agreus präsentiert ihr eine elektrische Lampe, was sie sehr in Staunen versetzt. Sophie und Jonah vereinbaren ein erneutes Treffen. Er kann nicht aufhören, an sie zu denken, sie hat ihn an den Rand von etwas gebracht, das er nicht länger ignorieren kann, nämlich die Zukunft. Er hat dafür nicht viel übrig gehabt, bevor er sie getroffen hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass das Chaos eine große Hoffnung für jene sei, die im Schatten stehen. Für Leute wie Jonah bietet es Möglichkeiten. Regime fallen, alte Welten brennen und sie entscheiden, was aus der Asche neu erstehen soll. Agreus stellt sich vor, dass eines Tages in den Straßen Kabel sein werden, die von weit entfernten Stromerzeugern liefern werden. Es wird keinen Rauch und keine Brände mehr geben. Imogen schwärmt für seine fortschrittlichen Gedanken. Er stimmt ihr zu. Sie ergänzt, dass er anders ist als alle, die sie bisher getroffen hat. Sie schlafen miteinander. Cabal zeigt Quill eine gravierte Tafel, die der Gründer ihres Verstecks aus Puyan mitgebracht hat. Er habe es aus dem großen Hoff gerettet, als es von burguischen Truppen zerstört worden sei, Er wollte sicherstellen, dass die alten Riten nicht vergessen werden. Cabal sagt Quill, der Verborgene habe ihn hergebracht, weil er mit Quill noch etwas vorhabe. Doch zuerst müsse er sich beweisen. Der Mann, der einen der Faune während der Prozession geschlagen hat, wird hereingebracht und auf die Knie gezwungen. Quill nimmt die gravierte Tafel und schlägt ihm damit auf den Kopf. Absalom erfährt von Nigel Winetrout, dass die Wachtmeisterei jemanden wegen der kürzlich geschehenen Morde festgenommen habe. Der Beschuldigte sei ein Halbblut. Die Morde habe er begangen, um sein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Aisling Querelle, das erste Opfer, sei seine Mutter gewesen. Vignette sagt, sie sei der Ansicht gewesen, dass sie ihren Platz in Burgue gefunden habe, bis sie die Anzeige sah, dass die Schätze von Tirnanoc ausgestellt würden. Alles, was sie ihr Leben lang schützen wollte, sei in Glaskästen gesteckt worden, damit eine Horde Menschen es begaffen könnten. Sie fragt Philo, ob er jemals an Tirnanoc gedacht habe. „Immer“, erwidert er. Er wünscht, er hätte sie nie verlassen. Dombey kommt mit einem angeblichen Verlegungsbefehl für Philo herunter. Als er abgeführt wird, sagt Philo Vignette, dass er sie liebe. Ihm wird ein Sack über den Kopf gestülpt, er wird in eine Kutsche verfrachtet und zu einem verlassenen Haus gebracht. Dort wird er auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und der Sack von seinem Kopf gezogen. Zu seiner großen Überraschung sieht er sich Absalom Breakspear gegenüber. Handelnde Personen Einzelnachweise en:The World to Come Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1